


Far Cry 5: One Shots

by fiendinthenight



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Bliss (Far Cry), Consensual Kink, Dialogue, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Monologue, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendinthenight/pseuds/fiendinthenight
Summary: A series of oneshots from my overactive brain, including but not limited to relationships with Jacob, John, Joseph, Sharky, Nick Rye, Thomas Rush, and Eli Palmer so far. Enjoy thots.(Some are from my Wattpad account and are my first oneshots, so be kind they may be rough lol)
Relationships: Eli Palmer/Original Female Character(s), Eli Palmer/Reader, Female Captain of Security/Thomas Rush, Female Deputy | Judge/Eli Palmer, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Reader, John Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Reader, Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Reader, Nick Rye/Reader, Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Reader, Thomas Rush/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	1. Jacob Seed - Captured

**Author's Note:**

> The deputy had been captured with the intention that she would give up the location of the Wolves Den. Her attempt at an escape frustrates Jacob, but some new intentions are made known - despite the Deputy's obliviousness.

You were guided down a hallway through a beaten down veteran center. The sting from the bliss arrow that sunk into your leg sent shock waves which each step you took, as a gruff cultist, brandishing a shotgun in his hands walked behind you. You glanced left and right, looking down at your hands bound infront of you - the rough rope dug into your wrists causing an itchy, tight burn. You slowly made your way down the hall until you reached a door.

"Here." The cultist commanded as he rapped his fingers on the door, knocking twice before opening the door.

  
"Get in." He pushed you in the middle of the back with his shotgun.

Any other day you would've sassed him, but you hadn't the strength. It had been at least 2 days since you had food: little dribbles of water here and there, and you were tired, worn, and weak - the wrong combination of things to be when being confronted by Jacob Seed...

  
The room was only lit by the bright full moon that hung in the night sky outside. The wall was riddled with maps, pictures of "soldiers", judges, tactic plans. Your eyes darted around looking for a looming figure possibly hiding in the shadows, but to your surprise, there was nothing but empty corners.

The cultist gave you one last shove into the room as he pushed you hard to the ground. You tried to catch yourself with your tied hands, landing hard on them as your cheek made contact with the cold, hard, wooden floor. Your skin broke gently and blood slowly seeped through the wound. You just rolled your eyes, what's a little more blood? Your clothes were stained with blood - some your own, some not.

You had encountered the Peggies in a gunfight before being taken off guard with a bliss arrow to the leg. The entry point of the wound still stung as you looked at the red hole in your jeans. The blood stopped days ago, but it still stung like a bitch. The cultist smirked at your weakness as he closed the door behind him, locking it from the outside. Something inside you didn't have the strength to fight. Slowly you pushed yourself off the ground as your head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. You got to your knees as you sat there, rubbing the arrow entry point on your thigh. The sting from your finger pushing the fabric into your wound was slightly exhilarating, making you remember what you were fighting.

You looked up at the ceiling, which was worn down. You can't imagine that this place has seen better days recently. Slowly, you reached your feet and steadied yourself. You browsed through the images that splattered across the wall - names written, scratched out, plans drawn, maps of Hope County and more specifically - the Whitetail Mountains, with lines, flags, and "X"s littered it. Question marks in certain areas where Jacob thought the Wolves Den could possibly be.

You smirked as you whispered "You have no idea..", before your eyes grazed an area that sent a lump into your throat. _Shit_. You sighed out. A question mark heavily drawn into the map - very close to where the actual Wolves Den lay. You knew their only chance of survival was depending on your escape from this sadistic man. You traced the map with your fingers, feeling the hatred behind the question mark. You felt a pit in your stomach as you hung your head and sighed heavily.

To the right of you, you noticed a bathroom. Only small windows in bathrooms you muttered to yourself. To the left of you, you noticed a window that only pushed open at 45 degrees. It was big enough for you to squeeze your body through, although you thought about how your butt would fit - not that it was big, but your but was always a little more robust than the rest of you - a feature you knew gave you the right and wrong kind of attention from men.

You checked your rear as if by some magic, it was a different butt than the one you last saw. Nope. Sigh. You slowly walked over to the window and pushed your tied hands into it as it popped open. Easy enough. You knew your time was limited, and you quietly pushed a rolling chair to the window so you could stand on it. You slowly stood on the chair, steadying yourself as the chair wobbled and tried moving beneath you. You grabbed the window with your fingers and pushed it to its limit as it opened. You stuck your head through and noticed that it opened to a slightly slanted roof. _I either fall to my death or be shot by Jacob..._ you thought. You hesitated as you attempted to pull yourself through the window.

Just then, the door to the room slowly opened as you looked over your shoulder to see Jacob walk through the door, closing it behind him and placing a key in his pocket.

 _Shit_. You hung your head in disbelief, but secretly knew this plan would never work. You just kind of, gave up, as it took all your strength to get yourself halfway through this damned window.

Jacob slowly walked over to you, seeing the last bit of strength leave you with the heavy sigh you released. His rough hands grabbed the exposed skin of your waist that showed as your shirt raised from sliding slightly back into the room. His rough, calloused and seasoned hands grazing your soft stomach and hips as he ferociously grabbed you into him. You tried wriggling him off you, kicking and twisting your body with as much force as you could muster - which wasn't a whole lot.

"You're ... making this * _grunt_ * harder...than it needs to ... * _grunt_ * be" Jacob said as he finally pulled the rest of you from the window. He threw you to the ground with a huff as he pushed he fingers through his hair, pushing it back into place.

 _Tsk tsk tsk Little lamb._ He said in a hushed voice.

He walked over to you, his heavy combat boots planted to the floor between your legs as he crouched down to your level. His one forearm rested on his thigh as his other hand grabbed your chin to make your eyes reach his pale blue eyes. You hadn't seen much of him. Even after being held in his cages, he only spoke to you at your initial 'trial' where he showed you disturbing images of animal carcasses and the like. His face riddled with scars that somehow made him intimidating but also wildly attractive in your mind. His red hair seemingly not out of place one bit, as the moonlight bounced off his back.

You looked down to his chest - every breath seemed to be calculated, not taken if not necessary, nothing wasted. His gray shirt sat under his military jacket that had J. SEED written on it. He had dog tags hanging from his neck, as you pictured taking them off of his cold dead body to throw at Joseph Seed to signify his end of existence. Another cord hung from his neck - what seemed to be a whistle and a rabbit's foot? Your face cocked to the side as it showed its curiosity to the combination he adorned his neck with. Although at least 17 years your senior, you had to admit the features on him were nothing short of hair raising. His glare into your soul almost made you feel - carnal.

Your eyes fluttered almost bringing yourself back to the situation at hand. He grabbed your face and turned it side to side as if investigating you for injury. He took note of the bags from lack of sleep, the dirt from being held in the cages, and then brought his attention to the fresh wound grazing your cheek. He rubbed his thumb across it as you hissed through your teeth in pain at the stinging pain of his finger on the open wound.

He shook his head and released his grip on your face. Jacob grabbed the rope in between your hands and forcefully raised you to your feet in one swift motion. He held your hands in front of you, not taking his eyes off your doe eyes that look at him with intense curiosity. You weren't afraid _per se_ , but you weren't at ease either. He grabbed his knife from his leg holster and held the tip of the knife to your collarbone. He began to slowly press the knife into your bone with slight force. You winced, closing your eyes tightly for a moment before hissing at him and started to breathe heavy as his lips parted to speak.

"You're a trouble maker. You hide your weakness behind so called bravery. Deputy. You think you're strong. You think you're brave. But you're weak."

Jacob continued as he began to see the knife create blood that dripped down your chest every so slowly. He continued to press as your mouth opened to audibly yelp in pain. Jacob turned the knife slowly into the wound a few times as he licked his bottom lip to replenish the moisture. His tongue moved to the corner of his top lip as he stepped back from you, placing the knife on the table.

He released his grip on you and you hunched over as if to catch your breath. Your heart was beating uncontrollably. You couldn't tell if he was turned on or infuriated with you for trying to escape. He grabbed the chair that helped you in your attempt to escape and pushed it behind you, causing you to flop into the chair. He pushed it across the floor and in front of the desk that separated you from him and all the maps that scattered behind him.

"I'm closing in on your friends, Deputy. We've began the cull. The collapse is upon us, and we must seperate the weak from the strong. The militia...." he scoffed "the poor excuse for a militia, will fall to me."

He hands made fists as he threw them down onto the desk in front of him, causing you to snap back in your seat. "I will crush Eli's neck under my boot as I shoot a final, life-ending bullet into his head. That is, of course, after he watches the rest of his precious militia die in front of his eyes."

Jacob noted your eyes widen at the sound of this. His face seemed to put on a show of false compassion. "Oh, deputy." He said, walking out from behind the army green desk to you. He bent over, resting his hands on your thighs as he leaned in closely to you, gazing through you with his piercing blue eyes.

You knew any other situation would've made you putty in his hands, but you couldn't fall. You couldn't let him into your emotions, or have a hint of what you felt. "Deputy, he did this to himself..." Jacob said in a hushed voice, almost as if to reassure you in some demented way. Your eyes met his. Jacob put his hand on your shoulder and dug his thumb into your freshly made wound. Your mouth shot open with pain and agony.

"Stop trying to be a hero deputy! STOP trying to SAVE everyone! They don't need saving. They need conditioning." He shouted in your face as you gazed down at this one hand still resting on your thigh, and the other digging into your wound. You glanced over to the desk where he had put his knife. Jacob noticed you staring at it.

"Oh deputy, such false bravery.." he tisked as he gave a final push into your wound. You gasped with relief when he let up. Jacob shot you up and lead you behind the desk to the wall of images as he snatched up the knife and pushed your face into the wall to see where his most recent question mark marked a closed proximity to the Wolves Den. Your eyes slammed shut as if you didn't want to believe this, as if you were dreaming.

"Where is it, Deputy! WHERE!?" Jacob yelled in your ear as his on hand held your cheek into the wall. Your wound, which hadn't closed up in the short amount of time that had passed since it first broke, began to bleed down the map. Jacob, infuriated with your silenced grabbed your waist with his one hand and snapped you around to face him. Your hands dangled in front of you in defeat. "So weak." He traced over the blood that dripped down your cheek as your eyes slammed shut.

"I'm close. So fucking close." He said as he gazed at the map. Phew! You thought he might've been talking about something else as you snickered slightly. Jacob noticed that and his brow furrowed in anger.

"Something funny, deputy?" He pushed his hand against your throat as his one hand held the knife point into your hip. You winced in pain but gathered yourself and opened your mouth to respond.

"You're not close to anything, Jacob." You spat out. "You have no fucking idea where the Wolves Den is. You're on the brink of losing your territory to the Resistance. Your losing soliders every day. Last time I counted I had taken back 3 outposts, with a 4th being liberated when your hunters seemed to track me down. So from my calculations, the only thing your close to is defeat." You spat at him through gritted teeth.

Jacob jabbed the knife at you in anger. It felt like he had pushed it through your stomach, but it was only a couple of millimeters deep if anything, as the blood yet again began trickling towards your belt. He snapped back in anger, clenching his teeth and increasing the grip around your neck.

Jacob seemed to stare into your soul. Did you make him lose his words? Had you finally silenced the beast that now controlled your air? You raised your hands to his hand that wrapped around your neck. You tried raising your knee to push him away but he was taller, stronger, and angrier than you.

"Do you .... have ANY idea what you do to me, deputy?" He scoffed out at you. You opened your mouth and tried to croak a sound. "What..do you mean...?"

His words caught you off guard as thoughts raced through your tormented mind. Fucking mind gamer. Jacob released his grip, admiring the hand print left behind by his large fingers as they dug into your flesh. Your palms laid against his pecks as he began to seemingly breathe heavier as he grabbed your hands and pushed them above your head, moving this knife up to your throat as you lifted your chin unaware of what he would do next.

"Watching you prance around the mountains, taking down my men, emptying arrows into my judges, my followers terrified of a puny girl." He breathed in your scent, which was masked with blood, almost to his liking. "Every outpost you snatch from under me. Every explosion. Every small notch that you make on your belt in false victory." Jacob seethed as he spoke to you, his breath hot on your neck.

Suddenly, teeth grazed your ear as he released a quaking breath into your ear. You hissed at the pain. Jacob dropped the knife and slammed his body into you. You were so caught off guard you didn't know what to do. His body pressed and pressed into you. You felt his chest raise and lower against yours as your breath increased.

"You awaken something, something that has been dormant for years, deputy." He responded to your fearful silence. His hand grasped your waist and moved to pull the small of your back towards him. He was done playing games with you. He released your hands from above your head and they instinctively fell around his neck as he pulled your leg up and you wrapped it around his waist.

He huffed as his beard dug into your neck, being followed by teeth and his tongue scraping over your neck. He whipped you around by your waist and threw you on the cluttered desk, not caring what happened the disarrayed mess that lay below you. Your eyes widened with confusion. You saw the anger, the hunger, and the downright carnage in his eyes.

Great. _This is where he does his thing with me and then kills me_ , you thought. You weren't lying when you said this hadn't been a fantasy of yours, however, the person fulfilling it was maybe not the ideal partner in this scenario. Jacob pulled your ankles to bring you closer to his waist as your legs hung off the desk and he pushed himself toward you. You felt the unadulterated passion that radiated off his body as he crawled up the desk, pushing you back on your elbows with each move.

Jacob hissed through his teeth as he suddenly and unexpectedly smashed his lips into yours with a carnal passion that was completely unexpected. He devoured you in a way that you never experienced before. A hunger filled your body as you arched your back into him. He slammed the back of your head into the desk, almost re-establishing the dominance he desired to hold, that he never lost.

His hands grasped at your body, trying to find the smallest amount of skin to sink his fingers into. He grasped your bound hands and once again, flung them above your head, forcing your shoulders to let out a pop as he slammed your hands down. You let out a pained yelp as a grin laced across his face, as he ferociously kissed your neck and lips. Jacob's hands wandered up and down your chest, your thighs, in between your legs to feel the passion that was burning under your jeans. His hand grasped the buckle that held your jeans together and began to pry it open, causing the belt to loosen and he popped open the button of your jeans, revealing more of your body to him, but only slightly. He jammed his hand down your pants as you moaned into his ear, keeping his hand above your underwear, just teasing you. You pushed your hips into him as he held his hand on you and cupped his hand around your core.

Jacob released your hands from above your head, giving your shoulders a break from the excruciating pain. You moved your hands in front of his chest and put your palms together to place your fingertips on each side of his face, hungrily nipping at his lips like an animal, starved. You had very little control over him, and even though not 5 minutes ago you wanted to throw that damn knife into his skull, you now lay underneath him completely helpless. Jacob removed his hand from your pants as you seemingly whined about it, and he smashed his knee into your groin, causing pain, but he then began massaging you with it, providing a slightly pleasurable experience. Your head flew back as he traced the knife wound in your collarbone with his tongue and lips. His hands grasped your chest as you pressed into him, enjoying the feeling of broad hands massaging your breasts.

Suddenly, things felt to die down. Jacob heard footsteps approaching the door and his leg instinctively pulled away from you as he once again grasped your hands and slammed them above your head once more. He raised you from the desk and slammed youf back into the hard desktop, causing your head to bounce off the wood below you. Your eyes fluttered a few times, almost like you were hanging onto consciousness. He grabbed the knife that had dropped onto the floor and slammed it into the desk next to your head, showing his rage and causing you to wince as you looked at the knife and then at him wide eyed.

Jacob stared through your soul.

The door slowly opened and the same cultist who brought you to this room stood in the door way, taken aback at the state in which you were laying on the desk. He smirked when he saw the knife inches away from your face as you peered over to him. Jacob didn't remove his gaze from you as his lips parted to speak to the cult member peering into the room.

"Take her to the cages. She needs more conditioning." Jacob commanded as he shoved himself off you, adjusting his belt as he smoothed out his shirt and snatched the knife from the desk, returning it to his holster that strapped around his leg.

As Jacob stood up, you breathed out as if you had been holding that breath in for hours. Relief? Disappointment? You had no idea what was going on here. This whole place is a huge mind-fuck, you thought.

The cult member nodded at Jacob as he passed Jacob who was heading to the door. Jacob looked over his shoulder as the cult member raised you off the desk, noticing your belt buckle being undone and he slightly smirked at you as you glared at him.

"Oh, and deputy? Be a lamb and don't try to escape...I really don't want to have to slit your throat..." Jacob smirked as he continued through the door and finally disappeared. The cult member stood you up and walked you through the doorway. You peered down the hall to see Jacob's back as he walked one direction, but the cult member slammed his gun into your back and forced you into another direction. Shakily, you followed orders and hung your head in defeat, trying to wrap your mind around what just happened, or didn't happen, for that matter.


	2. Sharky Boshaw - Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another liberated outpost leads to fireworks. The Deputy takes it upon herself, without any objection from the pyromaniac, to make a move.

Sparkles of white, red, pink and orange splattered across the sky before sprinkling down toward the darkened earth. Another Outpost had been liberated by the Resistance with the help of the Deputy.

Sitting behind the crowd in the middle of a solemn farmer's field, the Deputy held her knees close to her chest as she took another swig of her beer, releasing an ahh as the cold and refreshing brew slid down her throat. She was satisfied in this moment, and nothing else mattered except the light show that displayed in the sky, seemingly just for her.

After a few moments, the deputy felt a warm body sit down next to her. She didn't even have to turn her head towards the person as the smell of beer and flamer fuel was enough to hint at who decided to grace her with his presence. 

"Pretty awesome show hey dep?" Sharky gently nudged at the deputy's shoulder. "Yeah. Definitely." She said as she leaned into Sharky. He started to blush.

"So uh, that was one hell of a rescue. You know, when them Seed folk made their presence know around here I never thought things would end up like this. Just some pretty fucked up shit goin on lately." Sharky shook his head.

"Well it is part of the 'collapse' coming Sharky. Do you deny the Father's words?" The deputy remarked sarcastically. She gasped at him and pointed in his face. "Heathen!!" She teased as he shook his head with a playful smile on his face.

The deputy suddenly felt Sharky throw his body at her, causing her to spill her beer and lay flat on her back. She began giggling like a school girl as Sharky pressed his hands against her wrists holding them above her head. Just then, their eyes met. Caught up in the moment, Sharky moved his head closer and closer to the Deputy's. As she realised his intentions she pushed herself as much as she could towards his face and met him halfway, pressing her lips to his. Sharky gently released the deputy's wrists as she slung her arms around his neck, flipping him over and landing on top of him.

"And that's how you gain the upper hand Sharky-boy." She winked at him and gave a devilish grin. "Oh you nasty little thing." Sharky shook his head returning the smile. The deputy leaned down and pressed her lips lightly on Sharky's as he moved his hands from her thighs to her hips, and began pushing up her shirt to feel her soft skin. His fingers brushed against her skin, tracing soft circles on her hips before pulling her tighter towards his body and moving his hands to her back. His hands made their way further up her shirt, stroking her back.

The deputy placed her hand on the side of Sharky's face and she stroked his cheek with her thumb as she pulled away from his lips and looked into his steely blue eyes. "Charlamagne Victor Boshaw IV, I do believe you're making this law enforcer blush."

"Well I've never had good luck with law enforcement types. Seems like falling for one would be my kind of luck." He smiled at her as he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her close. He put his free hand on her hip as she pressed further into him, causing a pressure to build in Sharky as she gently rocked her hips into him.

She smiled as she knew what was happening, but gently kept rocking against him. Gently, Sharky rolled the deputy onto her side so he could lay next to her. Her hand moved to lay her palm flat on his chest as she parted her lips and searched his mouth with her tongue. She gave friendly nibbles at his lips as Sharky's hands found their way up the front of the deputy's buttoned up shirt. The deputy giggled smiling against Sharky's mouth.

"I have wanted to do this since we burned those Angel's together dep." Sharky whispered out. "I don't know how, but you got me." The deputy smiled as Sharky expressed his feelings to her. "Right back at you cowboy." She replied as she pressed herself into Sharky more.

Just then a third voice graced their presence. "Whatcha all doin' out he--- oh ahh caughtcha!" Dammit Hurk! Both the deputy and Sharky kind of pushed away from each other as they peered over to Hurk. "You got some timing on you there cuz..." Sharky started as he hung his head and adjusted his pants. The deputy just blushed as she patted Sharky's leg before standing up and nodding at Hurk before making her way towards the celebrating crowd. Hurk just stood there with his arms loosely folded and smirking at Sharky while shaking his head.

Sharky stood up and brushed his pants off with his hands. "We need to put a bell on you or something Hurk." He said as he pushed by him. Hurk just laughed as they made their way back to the celebration.


	3. John Seed - Helluva Festival NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Testical Festival was missed, and the Deputy brought it back for the sake of moral. Little does she realize that she has an audience of one while she tries to enjoy the festival.

The annual Testicle Festival; saved by the beloved Deputy to bring a boost of morale in the midst of complete chaos per the request of one Casey Fixman. The Deputy didn't think much of it, she'd been handed stranger requests as she went around Hope County in the recent weeks.

Rook had gotten the supplies to Casey earlier in the day, and he got everything set up for that evening. It sounded like the party was going to be one hell of a thing, and they wanted the Deputy and her crew there to celebrate a bit of normalcy in the valley. It was risky, but Rook had to admit that made partying a bit more fun knowing you could be caught. She felt like a sneaky shithead teenager again.

The Deputy pulled up to the grassy field and parked her truck. Out jumped an over enthused Sharky and Hurk who had already got their pre-drinking game on because they weren't about to be "embarrassed by showing up sober." Jess was sandwiched in between the two meat heads in the back while Grace had hopped in the front seat, regardless of Jess' objections.

The Deputy hung back at her truck for a moment as she let her hair down, a most unusual sight as of late. Normally her hair was either in a bun or ponytail so she could go about her job without worrying about it. She thought it'd be nice to wear a little make up too - all this talk about being 'normal' for one night really got her excited. It'd been too long since she just let loose, had a few beers, and felt pretty.

Rook bent over as she used her truck's side mirror to apply some light lipstick and mascara as Jess came around the side to meet her.

"Seriously, dep?" Jess scoffed as she shook her head. "Hey. This isn't for anyone but me sweetheart. Plus you wear that emo eyeliner all the time don't judge." She gave a gentle kick to Jess' calf as Jess just shook her head and smiled.

Rook opened the door and threw her makeup into the center console and grabbed the radio from the seat, just in case. Slamming the door behind her, she clipped the radio to her belt and switched it on. The music of the festival was playing, people were drinking, dancing and eating. Rook knew she wasn't going to miss out on feeling semi normal tonight. Just get the Seeds out of her head and be herself.

She walked over to Sharky who awkwardly had his arm around Jess' shoulder in an attempt at making her as uncomfortable as possible. A beer in each hand, he was regaling the fine tale of how he and the Deputy met. Rook walked up behind Jess and snatched the extra beer from Sharky's hand as he was finishing up the story.

"..yeah so me and the dep there, blazed 'em up for a bit before, you know, them Peggies got all irritated about it and stormed the gates, as it were. Now I don't mean to brag or anything but, we're like best friends now." Sharky said as Jess rolled her eyes and shoved him away from her before walking off. The deputy clinked her beer with Sharky and shot him a wink as he watched Jess walk away.

"Love you too chica!" His remark was greeted with a very clear middle finger above her head. "She's so into me." Sharky nudged jokingly at the deputy who returned her own eye roll as she tipped the cold brew into her mouth.

Hurk had another three beers in his hand as he chucked one at Sharky before handing the other to Rook. "Cmon there girl, you gotta catch up! Sharky and me been drinking since dinnertime!"

"Just since dinnertime?" Rook asked with an eyebrow raised. Sharky smirked as he chugged his beer, one fist raised in the air as Hurk imitated him.

"These guys are insane. What if we get ambushed by a bunch of Peggies?" Nick said as he waltzed up behind Rook, giving her a friendly slap on the shoulder. "To be honest, Hurk almost shoots better when he's been drinking. Sharky too. They're a uh, different breed." Rook replied.

The lot of her guns for hire had started making their way towards the crowd of people as everyone wanted a minute with the people who were trying to save Hope County. Everyone but Rook seemed to be loving the adoring public - she really didn't want to be a celebrity today so she waited back while drinking another beer.

She thought she heard something behind her, but when she turned there was nothing. Rook shrugged but then heard it again.

"Ugh. Radio. Riiiight." She said to herself with slight amusement as she unclipped the radio and turned the knob up slightly before walking a bit further from ear shot of anyone else.

"Oh Deputy....tsk tsk tsk. I really hoped I wouldn't see you stoop to this level of stupidity." The all too familiar gravely voice of John Seed buzzed through the radio. Rook rolled here eyes as she tried to hide the fact that his voice sent shockwaves through her body.

"Really John? Spying on me? I actually thought you were a bit better than that. Not by much, but a bit." Rook turned the radio into her shoulder as she downed the last bit of beer before chucking the bottle in the direction of the crowd. She shoved her hand in her pocket as she started walking towards the woods at the edge of the field.

"So, where you hiding out John? Or are you just fucking with me?" Rook scoffed, kicking at the dirt as she made her way to a destination she hadn't totally set her mind on.

"I'm just, hanging back. Watching these sinners indulge in their ways. Might as well let them enjoy one night before they'll be cleansed of their wretched ways." John said.

"Why do you make everything sound so dirty?" Rook remarked, but she was genuinely concerned. "You can take something so brutal and horrid like these confessions of yours and make them sound like an evening of erotic pleasure beyond anyone's imagination. Your whole family is one big mind fuck, John."

John paused. "Well, deputy, I assumed that since our last meeting went, well, not as planned, you would've been hiding away, licking your wounds."

Rook shook her head in amusement. "John, you tried flaying my skin. I got out. What were you expecting? You left me in a room alone. Of course I'm going to try and run."

"See I just thought, we could've gotten to know each other Deputy. I told you of my, dark past, and I was hoping you'd return the favor. I'm not just in this to hurt you. I want you to live, live the life the Father sees in you."

Rook final got to the forest that she was apparently getting to. She just wanted to give some distance between her and her comrades, basically get some space as its been person overload for the past little bit. She hadn't really had any alone time.

"Ugh. With this shit again." She said as she rolled her head back, like John had just said something so ridiculous she had to do a full body eyeroll.

John began speaking, but his voice was way too clear to be coming from the radio, it was like John Seed voice inception. She whipped her head around and saw him walking to her, his long brown coat covered his normal attire. Rook released a long breath.

"Ah. And there she is. The lady of the evening." John said as he lowered his radio from his pouty lips.

"And there he is. The s-uh-sexiest man in the Holland Valley." Rook was slightly slurring her words as she was working on a good buzz right now.

John was caught a bit of guard. "Oh, was that a slip of the tongue there, Deputy?" He stepped a bit closer. Rook put her hand on her hip and searched for words to save her embarrassment.

"Uh, I meant...sadistic...ist. uh man." She felt proud, she felt like he totally didn't notice. "Ah, I see. A freudian slip." He clicked his tongue at her as he moved slightly forward.

"Yah. See I'm not the center of attention tonight. Everyone seems to want bull testicles over me tonight, and I'm totally a-ok with that." She winked and gave a thumbs up to John.

"Deputy. How much have you had to drink?"

"Only like, three. But a solid three. I'm not drunk, Mr. Seed. If that's what you are insinuating. I am slightly buzzed. It's a very clear difference." Rook felt very confident in her answer as John got very close to her, close enough that Rook could almost feel his breath on her face as he studied her face. John twirled his fingers through her hair that laid on her shoulders.

"Very interesting to see you out of uniform, Deputy." John said as his tongue went to the corner of his mouth.

Rook pointed at him like she caught him. "See. See there it is again. You just make everything sound...erotic."

John looked like he was thinking, trying to hear it for himself. "I don't know Rook, must just be you?"

"No. I'm pretty sure everyone else hears it. Like I'm certain of it." Rook said as John's fingertips moved to her jaw line as he moved his fingers to her chin.

"John....? Something I can help you with...because I swear to God if you try and capture me, I'm screaming so -"

The look in John's eyes was what cut Rook off from her speech. He was running his finger down her arm as he moved in, his nose running up the side of her neck as her eyes fluttered.

"What...what are you..." she whispered out as he smirked, running his teeth over where he just gathered her scent. His tongue traced her jaw as Rook felt a million butterflies rush through her body. Her hands found their way to John's chest as her fingers pressed into his firm chest and she felt his silky blue shirt that laid partially open under his coat.

"John...?" She tried to gain a response from him as she breathed out his name, causing him to lose his inhibitions and crash his lips into hers, the Deputy's eyes slamming shut on impact. She knew she secretly wanted this, but dammit she wasnt about to let John know, even though her body language said differently.

Rooks hands trailed up his chest and slinked up the back of his neck. She slid her fingers into his neatly kept hair as she felt the fullness of his brown locks. John's mouth released Rook's as he began biting at her neck, his hands pawing their way under her shirt and into her bra, causing Rook to moan and groan under his touch.

"You...drive me wild, Deputy." John said as he pressed Rook into a nearby tree. "Shit." Rook huffed as she began raising her leg up onto John's hip. He grabbed her ass, squeezing intentionally as Rook leaned into the tree to allow John access at her neck more. He began trailing down to her chest as his free hand grabbed her back and pulled her into him.

"You..you are fucking, everything up, Deputy. This...this wasn't supposed to happen." John pressed her back into the tree and their eyes met. He almost looked angry, but then she saw a hunger that needed to be dealt with.

"Just..just imagine, carving my sins...into my flesh." Rook said as she grabbed the coller of John's shirt and raised herself up a bit higher over him as she bit her bottom lip.

John gave a devious grin at her as he grabbed the back of her head and crashed their lips together, his tongue forcing her mouth apart as he began sliding his tongue into her.

John began undoing his belt buckle as best as he could before Rook dropped her leg and began undoing her own jeans. She pushed them down to her thighs as John spun her around and pushed her into the tree. He teased her as he pulled her neck back slightly and ran his teeth over the back of her neck, biting hard, but not enough to leave a mark.

John reached around her front and pushed her legs open slightly as he touched her core, gently teasing her with light touches before placing his fingers in her, which granted the release of a sensual groan from Rook.

"Oh, shit John." She gasped.

John smirked at her desire for him as she rocked her body into his. She rolled her head onto his shoulder as he removed his fingers from her and aimed himself behind her and rammed himself into her core, causing Rook to yelp.

John's hand made it way over her mouth as he shushed her. His thrusts were methodical, forceful and needy. Rooks hand went over her shoulder as she grabbed as best as she could onto the back of John's neck. She did her best to meet his thrusts as they got harder and faster.

Soon, John finished as he gave her a smack on the ass and let his head fall onto her shoulder. He pulled himself out and Rook pulled up her pants as John did up his belt and ran his fingers through his hair.

He pressed his body into Rook's as he placed a more tender kiss on her mouth and ran his fingers over her chest.

"Next time I see you, you'll experience a different kind of...pleasure. I'll come for your confession soon enough." He whispered as he adjusted his jacket like nothing just happened and began walking off back to the road where she assumed he had a vehicle. Rook leaned against the tree as she regained her breath. All she could do was laugh as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"No one, will ever believe this." She shook her head and did up her pants as she started walking back to the Testy Festy.


	4. Jacob Seed - Under the Table (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, an Eden's Gate member and recruit for Jacob, have grown close to the burly mountain man. Something amazing, or borderline embarrassing if anyone knew, happens at dinner...daddy wolf definitely enjoys his control over you.

Originally, it was not planned for you to get this far into Jacob's life. At first, you hated him - you wanted him dead for capturing you against your will, chucking you in a damned cage, and twisting that music box to send you over the edge. But soon, you found yourself exceeding at his trails, passing the tests he laid out before you, and calling you one of his best soldiers. For some reason, it filled you with pride that you were _his best._

Recently, you and Jacob had become closer than you thought. After only being with the Project for a few short months, you started out low, then got taken by Jacob and now you're walking around with one of the Heralds on a daily basis. You figured he was just keeping you around for company, but secretly you hoped it would bloom into something else.

It was strange to think of Jacob like that. He was the type of man who could probably kill you with a rubber band and a cotton swab, let alone his bare hands. Your mama always said you had a thing for the bad boys, and you just had to go and find yourself the baddest.

The afternoon was slow, and Jacob had told you to get his rifle cleaned, which you happily obliged to since it got you out of the sweltering heat of the day. It was also an excuse to be in Jacob's office, where he sometimes found himself working throughout the day if he needed a break from yelling at new recruits or his idiot soldiers.

The rifle was sitting on the desk in pieces as you were wiping down each individual piece before putting it back together. Jacob walked into the office and saw you sitting there with his beloved rifle and smiled.

"What's your time on assembly?" He pushed his chin in your direction as he leaned against the door frame. "Oh, uh. I can do around one minute forty five, last I checked. But..." you shrugged. Things were a bit weird. Sometimes Jacob would just stand there, watching you, and other times he would be working but clearly preoccupied. Today, he was staring.

"Do it." He said. Your eyes widened as you were sure you would fumble with him standing over you.

"Um, okay..." you took a deep breath in and began twisting pieces together, slamming others in their spots and turning knobs and screws. Before you knew it, you had the whole thing together, scope and all. Jacob stood back and clapped a few times as he was clearly impressed.

You placed the gun on his desk as you stood up and walked towards him. Your eyes met his as you were trying to leave the office, but Jacob wouldn't budge.

"You're not dismissed soldier." He said as he pushed you gently back into the office and closed the door behind him. "Sir?"

"Don't sir me with those puppy dog eyes of yours. I've noticed you, pup." Jacob's tone changed, his eyes too. He walked closer to you as he cupped your face with his hand and quickly smashed his lips into yours. You were caught off guard, your heart jumping around in your chest as your hands grasped at the collar of his jacket and you pulled at the fabric.

Jacob pulled away from you and began kissing down your neck aggressively as you let a moan slip from your mouth. "Jacob? Jacob...what..."

Jacob pulled back, his chest rising and falling with his breaths. "I haven't let anyone this close to me before. I know you've changed the last few weeks. Suddenly being a little flirty with me, a little more apt to touching me more than normal. Pretty obvious to me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

You began blushing. He wasn't wrong, but you hated admitting it. Jacob pressed his hands on your hips as he bit his lip. "I'd like to take this further, but I told Joseph you'd join us for dinner. Can't have you showing up with bites and bruises on you."

Jacob smirked as he placed a needy kiss onto your mouth. You bit onto his bottom lip to show him he wasn't wrong, and he let a throaty growl slip from him mouth. "Oh, you little vixen." His hands went searching for your ass as he grabbed a cheek in each hand and squeezed, sending shockwaves up your spine, forcing a blush to graze your face.

__________

  
Jacob drove you to the compound later that afternoon. You two couldn't keep your hands off each other since your encounter in his office. It was so strange to see Jacob like this, but when he felt like this with a woman, he had to claim them - the quicker the better. You were feeling mighty into him during the drive, your hands grazing over his bulging manhood as he did his best to keep the truck on the road. Your smirked as he moaned and growled, not wanting you to stop but also not wanting to crash.

It was finally time to eat, and Jacob sat next to you at the table. He had told you to keep everything hush hush at dinner since he wasn't ready to deal with the bombardment from his brothers about falling for one of his soldiers.

John sat next to you while Joseph took up the head of the table. As you sat down to eat, you felt Jacob's large calloused hand make it's way into your lap and be began brushing circles along your bare thighs - you now realized the odd request from Jacob for you to wear a dress to dinner.

You tried to hide your blushing while you swatted at his hand a few times. His hand moved slightly to the inside of your thighs as you tried crossing your legs, which only made him shove his hand between them before he leaned over and whispered into your ear.

"Its an order, pup." He said seductively without missing a beat of the conversation he was having with Joseph.

You bit the inside of your cheek as you slowly parted your legs, just enough for him to access what he wanted. Your eyes moved to Jacob who, as far as anyone else could tell, wasn't even paying attention to you, despite the fact that his right hand was fondling you under the table.

He moved your panties aside as he began stroking your slick heat with his fingers. You began to blush when you saw him lick his lips in the slightest way: he knew only you would have caught that.

Jacob found your sweet spot and began rubbing circles into it as you continued the assault on the inside of your cheek, your one hand was trying to push Jacob's hand away and the other was resting under your jaw as if you were intently listening in on the conversation.

Pretty soon you felt a finger slip inside you as your mouth fell open slightly and Jacob let out a slight chuckle that seemed to fit into the conversation. Your breathing picked up, and your heart rate increased as he drove you to your peak. You were so close, when Jacob looked at you and asked if you were okay. In that moment you could've killed him as it felt like everyone looked at you.

"Mmmhmm" you said as you pressed your lips together. "Real good." It sounded so close to a squeak, but that's all you could muster as your orgasm was within reach, and Jacob knew it.

He pressed harder and faster as he began to feel your legs shake and bounce under the table, your body folding into the top of the table like you were punched in the gut. Jacob carried on in the conversation like nothing was happening as he took a drink from his glass, while simultaneously helping you ride out the amazing high you were experiencing. Your nails were digging into his wrist as he tried to keep up the momentum without alerting anyone to your under-the-table activities.

Once you came down, Jacob saw the tension in your jaw loosen and he pulled his hands from you slowly, giving you a gentle pat on the leg before he wiped his hand on his jeans.

You were left breathing heavily as you excused yourself to the bathroom to adjust yourself and clean up. _My God if_ _that_ _wasn't_ _the hottest thing ever_. You knew you'd have to repay him later for that.


	5. What a Rush - Thomas Rush x Fem!Rdr (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission, an admission of feelings and a roll around the sack. All themes of the apocalypse, right?

It felt like weeks since the Highway Men took Rush to the coal mine and beat Barnes to death with a helmet right before your very eyes. You thought about that night, the derailment of the train and the complete chaos that ensued afterwards. You felt a complete rush of survivor's guilt as you thought about the reservations you initially had when Rush proposed you coming along side him.

You remember that day he asked you to come, because as soon as the question left his lips, your heart began thumping hard. The thought of being around Rush for possibly a few months, working in close quarters, excited you and made your palms sweaty as you rubbed your fingers into your palms slowly. However, hearing about the circumstances settled like a brick in your stomach.

This was it. You knew that if you were able to get to Rush, you had to get him back to Prosperity. He was a fully capable man, full of surprises and ingenuity...you scoffed at the fact that you were actually tasked with rescuing him from the mine.

You decided to only bring Timber with you, as you felt you didn't want any casualties on your hands. The train wreck and the deaths that ensued weighed heavily on you - it wasn't your fault, but you felt if you had left later, at a different time or just not at all, things would've been different. But turning a blind eye to people in need wasn't Rush's style - no, he had to bring hope to people, and not let their dreams die with the civilization they had all left behind.

The Highway Men's presence at the coal mine was clearly impressive. How they managed to get the amount of followers they had, let alone give them any form of training was beyond you. You gripped your sniper rifle in your hands as you laid in a strategic position beside Timber who helped steady your breathing. You figured the best way to handle this was to take as many as you could out from a distance and silently before you had to get into their personal space.

Slowly but surely, you started popping bullets into the heads of the scattered Highwaymen. They didn't plan their rounds too well as they were constantly leaving men alone making your job that much easier. You took out the roof snipers first, focusing on the ones higher up. Working your way down, you took pride in the fact that you had yet to be noticed.

You heard a low growl come from Timber, which surprised you as sometimes when you'd be sniping he would actually fall asleep, but today he was on high alert.

Rolling slightly onto your back, you saw a highway man walking through the brush behind you. You grabbed your pistol from your belt holster and aimed, popping 2 bullets silently into the man's chest.

It was at that moment you didn't notice the man walking up behind the fallen highway man, causing Timber to jump from his position and lunge towards the man who had started yelling "intruder!", alarming the rest of the compound.

Timber sunk his teeth into the man's throat as you heard him sputter out gurgling sounds, and began trying to pry the dog off of him. You walked over and sent a bullet into his head before turning and picking up your rifle.

You counted about 6 men that you still needed to do away with before you could even begin to locate Rush. You assumed they had him locked behind the one metal door, but you've been wrong before. Your hand reached around your belt to make sure you still had your knife as you crouched down towards the buildings at the coal mine.

The men began clamoring around, searching high and low for the intruder they assumed was you, and only you. Timber was on high alert as the fur on his neck was raised, and his teeth were showing, but his growls were low enough that they were almost silent.

"Easy boy," you whispered to him as you pressed your back against a mining cart and waited for a highway to come into view. As the man walked, searching everywhere but where you were, you noticed another walking behind him and you immediately were planning an attack in your mind.

"Timber." You pointed to the man at the back and you waited for him to pounce. As he did, you stood out of cover and aimed your pistol at the man in the front as he raised his gun in self defense. You sent 2 bullets into him before walking out of cover and emptying another bullet into the head of the man Timber took down.

"4 more buddy." You said as you patted the dogs bum a couple times causing him to wag his tail and give you a happy pant. Suddenly you felt a pair of hands wrap around your throat as Timber backed up and took a kick to the face. You got so angry, but your oxygen supply was being cut off. You reached behind you and grabbed your knife, stabbing the man's hands just enough to get him to loosen his grip without hurting yourself. You felt a slight pinch as your aim was a bit off you and ended up giving your neck a slight knick.

The man hollered in pain as another man came around the corner causing Timber to jump from his downed position and lunge as he dodged the bullets that were flying with the intention to end his killing spree.

As Timber attacked his target, you quickly turned around and kneed the man in the stomach causing him to fold before you jammed the knife into his neck and turn it one way then the other. You pushed him away as you saw Timber come towards you, blood dripping from his mouth as he wagged his tail contentedly. 

You knew you still had two more, but you hadn't seen where they went, and you didnt notice them around the outside. You assumed they were hiding in with Rush so you searched the bodies that littered the ground before you, searching for a key for the door. Timber sent a bark your way as he seemed to have found it. You reached into a pocket and found it. Grasping it tightly, you reloaded and walked towards the door.

You heard the lock open as you looked at Timber, silently telling him to be on alert. Using your gun, you pushed the door open slightly before checking for enemies. You heard, what you thought was Rush's voice send out a yell in either pain or intensity as you walked into the room.

You were taken aback when you saw Rush, looking at you while holding a highway man down on his stomach and bashing his head into the ground, taking the life from him. He was covered in blood as you saw the other man you were missing laying dead in a pool of blood.

"Oh my God. Jesus! I thought you were dead!" Rush exclaimed as he was just a surprised to see you as you were to see him not tied up. Rush flipped his victim over and strangled the life from his before pushing the mans head to the ground.

"I should've known you'd come through." He breathed out, forcing a smile to pull at your mouth.

"Haven't let you down yet, Rush. You look well..." you joked as you lent him your hand noticing his knee was causing him pain as he limped after he stood up.

"We gotta get out of here" he said as he started limping towards a car that had a gun fashioned to it. It was a rickety looking thing, not what you were used to using but it would do in a pinch. Thomas hollered at you to get in the gunner seat as he started up the vehicle before he began pulling away from his prison.

__________

As you pulled up to Prosperity, Carmina was standing on top of the gate, waiting for you to return with Rush. She began waving you in as she was yelling for them to open the gate. Before Rush could even get the vehicle to come to a complete stop, you had jumped out and grabbed your rifle from the gunner seat before you offered a hand once again to Rush. He threw his arm over your shoulder to help take the weight off his knee which appeared to be dislocated. He hissed as you brought him up to the porch of the old Seed Ranch and you helped him take a seat.

"Damn Cap." He said as he caught his breath. 

"Pretty bad-ass, right?" You smiled as Carmina and Kim made their way over to check on Rush's injuries. "Rush, we have to get your knee back."

Carmina handed you a bottle of alcohol which Rush reached towards you for. It didn't surprise you one bit as he took the brown bottle from your hands and took a long chug before releasing his breath and saying "do it."

He screamed in pain as Kim grabbed his ankle and gave a sharp tug, forcing his leg to fall back into the knee socket. Immediately he stood and began hopping around, trying to get the pain to leave his leg quickly.

"Thomas." You said full of concern. "I'm fine, Cap. We need to get things sorted out."

"Whoa whoa, how about some rest first? Both of you." Carmina stood her ground as she pointed to the two of you. "Go get washed up and lay down or something. Neither of you are good to us in this condition."

Carmina was right. It took you most of the afternoon to get to the coal mine, fight your way through, and get back to Prosperity. Rush smiled slightly before nodding at you to join him inside the Ranch.

Carmina and Kim had set up two rooms for you up on the second floor. Rush followed behind you up the stairs which made you feel quite self conscious as you knew there was a good chance he was looking at your ass as you walked a few steps in front of him.

You reached for the door to your room as you felt a touch on your shoulder. "Can, can we talk for a sec?" Rush said as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was so strange to see him a bit flustered and lost for words as he always seemed to have a plan, knew what to say. You gave him a slight nod as you tilted your head towards your room.

Shutting the door behind him, you had began digging through a bag that Carmina had left for you with towels, soap and other supplies. You grabbed a med kit as you were planning to wash up the few scrapes on your arms and hands, and that one unintentional self inflicted wound on your neck.

"So, uh. You know, thanks for coming back for me." Rush said, his demeanor changing from the rough and gruff man you knew to that of a high school boy talking to his crush.

"Of course," you replied. "We can't do any of this without you Rush." You smiled as you turned the cap of the rubbing alcohol and overturned the bottle to pour some onto a cotton ball. You brushed it down your forearm as you slammed your eyes shut and hissed at the burning sensation. It didnt last long, and when you opened your eyes you saw Thomas standing close to you, as you were sitting on the edge of your bed.

"It's occurred to me...that, I should, uh, probably tell you before it's too late."

Rush had forced his hands into his pant pockets and gave you a gentle kick to the shin, like he was trying to get your attention but he didn't realize he already fully had it. "What's on your mind?" You asked as you put down the alcohol and threw the cotton ball in the garbage can.

Thomas sat down next to you on the bed as he dragged his hands down his face, almost like he was mustering up the courage to tell you something. By the way he was acting, you assumed he was about to express his feelings about you, and you were quietly screaming on the inside, but you figured you could let him feel torture for a few minutes before you jumped in.

"So, uh. I've been realizing that, well. You, are pretty great and we've been spending a lot of time together which, uh, has been ... nice."

Thomas basically stuttered his way through his sentence which completely was aggravating if not slightly cute. "Well, yes. Besides the fact that I just rescued your ass from a crazy gang that literally beat one of our men to death with a fucking helmet, yeah, it's been pretty great overall." You snickered, trying to cut the tension. Rush let out a slight sigh as he turned to you, his head down as he seemingly looked for words.

That was it. You had enough. You couldn't handle the man who always had a plan, always knew the words to say, acting like a love struck teenager. You grabbed the collar of his shirt and quickly pulled him into a kiss, your lips crashing together almost created a literal spark as you closed your eyes and held the kiss for as long as you could. Before he could react, Thomas slowly closed his eyes too, finally realizing that he didn't need to say anything else.

You moved your had to the back of his neck as you worked your fingers into his brown hair. You smiled against his lips as he took a breath and pulled himself away, his blue eyes finding yours. "I guess, that pretty much sums it up." He smirked as you cupped his cheek and stroked it with your thumb. Thomas' hands went immediately around your waist as he pulled your body in closer to his.

"How long have you felt this?" He asked, his eyes searching yours.

You shrugged. "I don't know, since you asked me to come with you at least." Thomas smiled as he grazed his thumb over your lips. The shy, blubbering teenage boy attitude was replaced with the slightly aggressive man who knew exactly what he wanted and would stop at nothing to claim it. Thomas pressed his mouth against your, his tongue begging for entry into your mouth as he pushed it further into yours. The expertise of his kisses surprised you as you hummed enthusiastically as his hands slid under your shirt, his rough hands connecting with your soft skin sent chills through your body, in places you were dying for him to touch.

You felt pressure against your chest as Thomas pressed his body into yours, guiding you to lay down on the bed. He moved on top of you, taking total control, and you loved every second of it. You pressed your thigh into his crotch as he let out a moan against your lips; his hands made their way from your back to your chest as he gave you gentle squeezes and began venturing under the cups of your bra.

Moving your mouth from his, you rolled your head against the pillow, giving him the silent command to bury his scruffy face into your neck, which he happily obliged. Without notice, Thomas straddled your waist as he unzipped his heavy jacket and threw it to the ground. You pressed your hands into his chest and lifted yourself, pulling him to the side so you could be the one straddling him. You grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion as you felt a hardness form under his pants.

"I need you, Thomas." you breathed into his ear as he dragged his hands up and down your back before you placed a hot kiss below his ear. You could hear him trying to control himself as he moaned against your movements, your hips rolling into his almost caused him to completely come undone.

Your fingers curled under Rush's belt as you quickly undid the buckle, not letting your lips leave his for a moment except to only come up for air. The button was next, and you pulled his pants down before you felt Rush shimmy them off and kick them beside the bed. You helped him remove his muscle shirt and you finally got a peek at his body.

Rush gave you a devilish grin as he fumbled with your belt and began undoing your jeans, quickly pushing them down as you climbed off him and finished the job for him. He stood up from the bed and grabbed your calves and pulled you towards him and the edge of the bed. He whipped your panties down and began push his clothed manhood against you, causing you to moan. Your fingers began pushing at the band of his boxers and you clearly made your intentions known to him.

As you sat up to push his boxers down, he swiftly unhooked your bra and pulled it off you before he finished helping to remove the final barrier that stood in your way of having all of him. You both flashed sly grins at one another as it was crystal clear what the next move was going to be. 

Thomas Rush pushed your chest back as he pulled your thighs towards him, slowly grabbing his manhood and lining up to your entrance. He teased you slightly which made a whine fall from your lips, to which he smirked. He began pushing himself into you, which made you squeal with pleasure. As he began thrusting, you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled his body in closer to you.

"You're so perfect." He whispered into your ear as he nibbled at your ear lobe, causing shivers to be sent throughout your body.

Your hands went all over him, his chest, his back, his shoulders. You dragged your nails down any skin you could find to show him the pleasure and ecstasy he brought to your body. His eyes met yours and you gazed deeply into his blue sapphire eyes as he picked up his speed.

"My turn.." You breathed out through parted lips as you pushed him off you and you climbed on top of him. Rush smirked as you grabbed his hardness and lined it up as you lowered yourself on to him and began rolling your hips into him. You thought for a minute that his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he bit his bottom lip and began pawing at your bouncing chest.

You could tell Rush was getting close to his high, as you seemed to be slowing down which wasn't helping his situation. Rush bucked you off and pushed your body back down into the mattress as he flipped you over, your face burying into the cotton comforter that laid messily on the bed. He picked up your hips and jammed himself into you once more as he controlled the pace fully with his hands. You did your best to meet his thrusts as he held your hip in one hand and gently draped his hand on your neck, asserting his dominance but not in an unwanted manner.

"Oh, shit." You sighed as he pounded harder and faster into you. His moans became erratic as he breathed hard and you felt his release as he growled, snarling as he hit his high. He slowed down before he stopped and you fell into the matress, your hair falling into your face as you tried to catch your breath. You felt the bed sink beside you as Thomas laid on his stomach next to you and placed his hand on your back.

"Holy shit Cap. If I knew that was what I'd get, I wouldn't have waited so long." He breathed out as he himself was trying to control his breathing. You smiled as he brushed the hair from your face and planted a soft kiss onto your swollen lips.

"Timing is everything, Rush. You just really needed it after that whole ordeal."

"You and me both."

Rush sat up and brought the comforter over your bodies as he laid back down and let you nuzzle into his side. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around you and began stroking your back before you could tell he was drifting off to sleep.

"Carmina did tell us to get some rest..."

You sighed before falling asleep, a smile grazing your lips as you listened to his heartbeat and quickly fell into the deepest sleep you'd had since arriving.


	6. Jacob Seed - It's a Party (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infiltrating a Peggy celebration wasn't really something you wanted to do, but hell if you weren't going to do it anyway regardless of the millions of red flags popping into your head. And who knew, maybe this party would end differently than those high school parties that held nothing but disappointment and annoyance.

You were tired. No, scratch that, exhausted.

You slid down into the warm bubbles that caressed your skin as you breathed in and reached in front of you to pull more bubbles up to your chest, smiling at the warmth and gentle touch they gave your dry and battered skin.

 _Knock knock_.

Rook? Rook!

A familiar voice beckoned from behind the closed door. You pretended you didn't hear as you let your body fall into the water as you laid down flat at the bottom of the tub. After a few seconds you couldn't hold your breath any longer and you shot up, gasping for air - a vision of John holding you underwater sent shock waves through your body.

"Oh. Oh shit Rook!" Nick said as his eyes widened at the sudden view of your bare chest and he quickly slammed his hand across his eyes. "I thought you passed out or somethin! Kim's got your stuff ready for ya. Thought you'd wanna start heading out. We gotta get you looking the part." Nick turned and bumped into the door that had started to close over. You giggled as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Nick and Kim warmed your heart. They had allowed you to sleep there every so often when you were too wound up to be alone, or when you needed a good meal and just some rest. The last few days had been torturous as you had just escaped from Jacob the second time after being in his clutches for a week. Kim didnt let you out of her sight after the Whitetails found you - she immediately demanded you be brought back to the Holland Valley, and away from Jacob. Maybe if you pay attention to one of the other Heralds for a time you'll get your strength back? You vividly remember Kim saying as she helped bandage your wounds and give you much needed food and water.

Even though you weren't anywhere near him, Jacob still had a hold on you in more ways than you were willing to admit. The tub began draining as you pulled the rubber stopper out and you stepped onto the fuzzy bath mat, wriggling your toes into the cushy fabric. You grabbed a towel and tied it around your body before you grabbed the blow dryer and began working out the water from your hair.

 _Knock knock_.

Rook?

This time, you immediately knew it was Kim.

She turned the door knob and saw you standing in the mirror, fixing your hair. "You can't look _too_ good, Rook. You're supposed to be covering as a Peggy. A bath might not've been the best idea?" Kim hung the clothes she had found for you on the towel rack and folded her arms over her chest.

"Just because I have to look like one doesn't mean I need to smell like one." You smiled as Kim shook her head.

"Well, it's apparently a 'party' for VIPs, so don't worry you won't need any of those damn wool shirts." Your mind started thinking, remembering what the women VIPs wore. Your eyes moved to the black outfit that hung over the towel rack as your hand reached for it, feeling the denim in your fingers.

"Ugh. Skirt? _Shit_. And...what...a vest and no shirt... _what the hell_." You scoffed as your hand smacked your thigh in annoyance. You had a vision of this going tits up in a hurry. "No. No I can't..I can't do this! Maybe just a normal Peggy but, this?"

"Rook, Rook c'mon. You're familiar with undercover. It'll be fine. Just keep your head low, act the part, and just get in and get out, that's all. We have no way of knowing the layout of the Seed Ranch, or even if they still have Carmina locked up there. We need that plane back." Kim was right and you hated it.

You didn't want to have to walk into the flames, but you had no resources to do proper recon other than directly infiltrating the ranch unnoticed. The last time you got anywhere near the ranch, John had conveniently sent his men after you and he brought you up to his bunker - boy that was fun. Kim helped finish you up, getting your hair done in an acceptable fashion. It was pulled into a side braid, a style you had seen a few of the VIP girls pull off. Each had their own thing going, and you assumed a hairstyle wouldn't send anyone's red flags up.

___________

You managed to get dropped off near the entrance to the Ranch without being noticed. It was only in your mind, but you felt like all the attention was solely on you as you walked up towards the dimly lit ranch, following other VIPs. They had decked out the the ranch in white lights and opened up the main room for guests to go in and out. It was mainly drinks as they attempted to boost morale for their more important troops, the ones they saw being the Deputy's demise.

A few times you walked slowly by conversations that you happened to be the topic of, which caused you to snicker slightly. Continuing up, you thought it would help if you grabbed a drink so you made your way inside. So far, it didn't look like anyone too important was hanging around, and most importantly, no Seeds. It felt like a weight lifted off your shoulders and you felt you could relax just a bit. Maybe I can find some information out.

You started to feel like yourself, the fearless Deputy who was wreaking havoc on the Project. Grabbing a drink, you took a sip and hissed at the pure alcohol that burnt the whole way down to your stomach. You held back coughing as you seemed to think everyone here loved this crap. In one swift motion you threw your head back and downed the drink, placing the glass back on the counter. A hand came from behind and slapped you on the back. A man, slightly attractive and wearing a black leather trench coat was standing there.

"Haven't see you before. Would remember a face like that. New?" You leaned against the counter and crossed your arms in front of your chest.

"Guess it's hard for a girl to make a silent entrance hm? You happen to know everyone here?" You asked as a smile tugged at your lips.

"Oh, well, the ladies usually stick out, but they're promoting so many of us these days it's pretty hard to keep up. That damn Deputy is just ... ruining _everything_." You held back the biggest laugh as you wanted to deck this guy, but you held back obviously.

"Yeah. Stupid bitch. How can one _not_ believe the words of the Father? But...the truth pisses people off, doesn't it?" You smirked as he grabbed you a drink and handed it to you. "Ain't that the truth."

You pushed your self away from the count as he grabbed your arm and finished off his drink in one gulp. "Where you off to?" He wasn't threatening but you could see a glint in his eye that you know where his intentions were headed. "Well, I'm going to go mingle. You know, morale boosting and all." You motioned to the crowd before you as you gently took your arm back from him.

"If you need a different kind of morale booster, come find me." He said as he looked you up and down. You placed a hand on his shoulder and got close to his ear, breathing a hot breath into it. "Lust is a sin, friend. I wouldn't let John catch wind of this."

You smirked as the man gulped hard and you gave him a gentle pat. It amused you that you could twist their own words into a threat against them. Oh the power. As you made your way through crowds of people, you noticed a rather large book shelf which called your attention. Sure, you were supposed to be looking for a plane and plan, but you couldn't help but reach towards the books, your finger tips brushing against their spines. It had been so long since you indulged in a book - good or bad, it didn't matter. Who could resist curling up with a good book, a cup of coffee and a blanket while listening to the pitter patter of rain falling onto the roof? The thought made you tingle.

Speaking of bad books...you found a white _Book of Joseph_ on the shelf and smirked as you put your drink down and pulled the book from the shelf. You turned to the first page of the book and began reading, skimming the pages as your fingertips brushed over the print. Besides the fact that Joseph was pretty obviously dealing with some internal things, as were his siblings, you could tell Joseph was very intelligent. It seemed to be a trait that ran in the family as all the brothers were intelligent in their own way, as well as master manipulators.

You hadn't noticed, but the balcony held two familiar figures as they walked above the crowded room below. John and Jacob Seed had arrived, unsuspectedly. You hadn't known that they even planned on coming - apparently it wasn't advertised, or so you hoped that Kim would've told you had she known. John noticed you, standing off on your own as he leaned over and pointed you out to Jacob who raised an eyebrow. John was about to make his way down when Jacob grabbed him by the arm. "I've got this one." He said as he pushed himself past his youngest brother and made his way down the stairs.

You were oddly fascinated with the contents of the book as you had never actually taken the time to read its pages. It was evident that you didn't believe his words beyond the descriptive text of their upbringing and trials, but his charismatic nature and eloquence was felt through the words which didn't surprise you.

A hand landed on your shoulder as you assumed it may have been the man you scared off before, possibly with another proposal.

"Not one for mingling either?" Your eyes left the book as your breath hitched.

Jacob stepped from behind you to stand more so you could see him as his fingers gripped your shoulder just a bit more. "Oh, don't be scared, pup." Jacob said as he smirked and leaned into your ear as he took in a breath. "Your secret is safe with me."

He whispered as you closed your eyes and tried to push him from your mind - the things he did, the way your body begged for his touch, your ears craved his voice, but you still needed him dead. You wanted to say something, anything, so he would think you weren't afraid right now. One move from Jacob and you would be dead by a hundred hands. Jacob stood in front of you as he looked down at you with only his eyes and smiled an intimidating smile.

Your eyes held so many questions you wanted to ask him. How'd he know it was you? Was he just as carnal as his damn judges?

Jacob grabbed your arm and all but dragged you into an empty room that appeared to be a den or study. You barely noticed that you still clutched the Book of Joseph like it was a damned lifeline as Jacob threw you into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it.

He looked at you, your hands by your side, the white book being held to with such desperation. He scratched his chin with his fingers and put his hand on his hip under his jacket. "And what brought our Deputy out here tonight hm? A little bored on a Friday night? Or maybe you just couldn't get enough of me?" Jacob smirked as you watched him take a few steps closer to you, and you took a few steps back, causing him to raise his chin at you. "Now now, Deputy. No need to worry. The music box is safely locked away, no need to panic. If I had known you'd be here, I would've brought it with me."

You searched your mind for a response: for any words you could say to the intimidating man standing before you. "How'd you know it was me?" Was the only thing you could think of. Jacob scoffed at your question and took another few heavy steps towards you as your back hit the wall behind you. The question sounded so stupid in your head as you knew he was trained to notice slight differences.

"Oh Deputy, give me a little more credit. I'd know you anywhere. And it's not often that the members are drawn to the books when there's an open bar."

"I thought alcohol was a sin.."

Jacob smiled before he smashed the palm of his hand into the wall next to your head aggressively, causing his face to contort slightly. "You know _nothing_ about us." He said through gritted teeth.

Your eyes closed as he came closer and closer to you, your body tensing up from the top of your head to the bottom of your feet. Jacob's one hand suddenly grabbed your waist as you pressed your back into the wall more, taken off guard at his touch. Your eyes opened as you looked at his blue globes searching the details of your face, your expression showed confusion as he took his hand from the wall and brushed your braid over your shoulder before replacing his hand onto the wall.

"What is it about you, Deputy?" He asked as he brought his face closer to yours. "My _wrath_? That I'm hell personified? Take your pick..." you tried your best to not sound too breathy or seductive.

"Oh, you're enjoying this, aren't you Deputy?" Jacob's eyes met yours once again as he smiled a toothy grin at you and your eyes turned from aggressive to bedroom eyes without thinking. He saw right through you.

"I'm a sucker for the rough ones I guess." You said as you offered a slight shrug. Jacob's grip on your hip tightened as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. Your mouth dropped open as you were in utter shock. Jacob took in your scent, a scent he craved since your first encounter. You were stronger than most of his recruits, you were a worthy adversary but he also was intrigued by you - by every move you made, every shot you fired, every life you took. You dropped the book your fingers had been digging into and you put your hands on Jacob's shoulders. Jacob pulled back and met your gaze again.

"I can't say I'm hating this." You said in one hot breath as a smile crossed your lips ever so slightly. Jacob flashed a devilish grin and his lips came crashing aggressively into yours. He nipped and bit at your bottom lip, pushing his tongue into your mouth every so often. You began pushing his army jacket off his shoulders which surprised him. His arm slinked around your back even more as he sent his other hand up under the black denim vest.

Jacob trailed intense kisses down your neck and chest as he popped open the button on the vest - the only one had you had done up in the same fashion as the other VIP girls. He smiled as he saw your bra show between the fabric of the vest. His fingers trailed in the valley between your breasts as you hissed. Jacob's hand grabbed your thigh as he pulled your leg up onto his hip and pushed your Peggy skirt back to expose more of your thigh.

Things were getting intense, and you secretly hoped he wouldn't take what he wanted from you and run. You cupped his face in your hands as you tenderly held him and placed your lips against his once more, kissing him more tenderly than he had kissed you. Your act sent him over the edge as he pulled your other leg up and crashed his hips into your heat, granting the release of a moan from your lips.

"You can't just fuck me and run Jacob. I don't work like that." You huffed into his ear.

"Can't say I'm surprised about that" he said as he bit your ear lobe. Jacob's hands were grabbing your ass tightly as he moved his one hand closer to your core, your breath starting to get squeaky. His name fell from your lips as you rolled your head into his shoulder.

You felt his fingers brush against your slick as you mentally begged him to touch you more, in all the right places to send you right over the edge. He must've heard you because before you knew it, it was skin on skin as he began his assault on your core, touching your most sensitive spot and causing you to gasp at every movement he made. Your back pressed more and more into the wall as you began digging your nails into Jacob's neck as your hands ventured under his shirt.

Through the high pitched moans and gasps, once again he drew his name from your lips which sent him over the edge. Jacob was kind enough to help you ride out your high as he slowed his pace but still managed to make you hit your peak, _twice_. Your one hand steadied yourself by holding around his neck, but your other hand came between you two as you fumbled with his belt buckle, though it proved to be too difficult for you to remove with just one hand. You felt the bulge under his jeans which made you smile and pant even harder, desperate for him - all of him.

Jacob pressed his body into yours to keep you against the wall as he used his one hand to pull his buckle open and undo the zipper on his jeans. Before you knew it, you felt him enter you slowly as your mouth dropped open and you sent out a slight moan. Every move you made, every sound and reaction you made in response to his touch or movements sent him closer to his high as he pressed his hips into you more and more. His movements were rhythmic, methodical, carnal, and with purpose. You stared into his eyes as you helped bring him closer to his high, his breath becoming erratic and his movements were increasing in speed as you knew he was close. As he hit his high, he let out a deep succession of moans into your ear as he used your neck to muffle his pleasure.

Your breathing hitched as you felt him twitch inside you, satisfied with the performance you both did. "Holy shit," you huffed out as he stayed inside you and you placed the palm of your hand on his cheek and gazed into his eyes. You were both searching for words.

Jacob pulled himself out as he released his hold on you, letting your jelly-like legs finally stand on their own. He adjusted himself and did up his pants before he planted his hand back near your head, bringing himself closer to your face.

"I can't just forget this..." you said in a hush as you committed every detail of his face to your memory.

"What makes you think I can either?"


	7. Cheeseburger & Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of alone time, the deputy takes along her trusty bear companion for some R&R and shares her thoughts, fears and insight on the whole Eden's Gate debacle.

You always loved taking Cheeseburger out fishing. When you'd catch a fish, he always demanded at least two even if that's all your lousy fishing skills happened to get you. Today you decided to head to a safe place to fish, the ranger station dock. It was a good place and it held a little sentimental value to you as it was the first post you took back from the Project.

You stood on the rocky shoreline as Cheeseburger laid next to you, his large body breathing heavily as he contentedly waited for you to catch him a snack.

"You know buddy, I don't even know why I fish. I hate fish. Always have." You never know why you talked to him, but you swore the bear understood you completely. He looked up at you and slightly cocked his head.

"I know. Doesn't make sense. I guess some fish is okay. You know, like fish and chips is pretty good." You could tell you were making Cheeseburger hungry. "Sorry buddy, I'll stop talking about food."

You cast your line into the water as you waited for the fish to come. You felt a nibble and you reeled in the line as you fought against the fish pulling on the line. Finally you pulled the fish out of the water and removed it from the hook and threw it right into the paws of the giant bear.

"There you go buddy." You offered him a pat on the head as he tucked his ears back and you swore he smiled at you.

"Sometimes I prefer taking the ones who don't talk back to me. Especially when I want to talk about the things no one else understands. Like these .. damn thoughts I have!"

You tried not to raise your voice at you spoke to the bear, not wanting him to get set into attack mode at your mood. You cast your line out again to get his 2 fish quota at least, but you were really out there for a break.

It seemed at every turn it was "Deputy this" and "Deputy that." No one ever asked how you were, what you needed or wanted. To be frank, you didn't much enjoy being the bad guy in all this.

"You know Cheesy, wouldn't it be easier to just join this thing?" The bear looked up at you as he munched on his meal. "Dont get all crazy on me here, just hear me out. So we join right, this collapse happens and we're good right? Then, we get to be stuck in a bunker with those three. Sounds bad right? But, think about it. Three stupidly attractive men. Getting better right?"

You sat down as you held your fishing rod between your feet to keep it upright. "So, it's like, just pick one. Because obviously can't go slutting it up. But besides that, do you think that once this collapse happens that they would still be crazy? What's the point of this atonement bullshit _after_ the collapse? I mean, I just dunno I think it's all pretty silly to have to go to those extremes to 'prove' yourself worthy. Its admirable to want to be sinless but that's not possible right?"

You got yourself thinking as you sat there with your furry companion who had finished munching on his fish and he began nuzzling his nose under your hand. You gave him some nice hard scratches granting grunts from his mouth to which you smiled.

"See, maybe John just projects his sins onto others. You know I heard that pride can be the root of almost all sin. And John says we're all sinners...so how can any of us be saved? But dammit...that man just...there's something about him - everything about him makes me want to jump all over his bones, but then I remember how sadistic he is. And it doesn't stop the thoughts, unfortunately."

Your existential thinking was giving you a headache, and thinking about John like that was sending a tingling sensation through your stomach.

"Then, then there's Jacob right? Big old mountain man. But seriously the carnal attraction of that man. I could picture him, chopping wood outside of a cabin...."

Cheeseburger's eyes met yours and they seemed to ask a question.

"Well, obviously shirtless Cheesy. Imagine the scars he's hiding! Just everything about him is so damn manly. Like, carry me over the threshold already. But it's not like he's any better than John. Using that damn music box to get people to kill and sacrifice...or is it just me? I've never figured that one out."

You felt a pull on the rod as you grabbed it and stood up, Cheeseburger's attention followed you as he moved into a sitting position. You brought the fish out of the water and removed it from the hook and chucked it at the bear.

"There, number two..no more my friend." You gave his bum a scratch as you laid the rod on the rocks and you sat back down, your knees resting in the crook of your elbows as you loosely linked your fingers together.

"And finally we have the master mind behind all this, Joseph. Hey, we can't overlook him bud. Hearing the voice of God? Like, audibly? Is it like how I'm talking to you now? Or is it all in his head? I've always hated when people use that excuse to justify their bad decisions. I mean, you have to feel for the man slightly. Losing his wife, then feeling he _had_ to .. do that ? I don't know."

You paused as you found a smooth stone and chucked it into the water. "You've gotta feel sorry for these guys, I mean, even just a little. It seems like they had a rough go from the beginning. Some of it was self inflicted for sure, but...it's the parts that weren't that makes me want to just ... I dont know, hug them? Hold them? Show them that some people, I don't know, aren't total garbage and can care."

You laid your hand on the side of the bear as you shuffled your body inside his and laid back to rest on his stomach.

"I love that I can tell you anything Cheeseburger. Like, and not worry about the whole Resistance or the Seeds for that matter, finding out what I've said. Especially, like how I... _fee_ l about the brothers. I mean, I don't think I could ever find myself saying no to any if them."

You snickered at the thought as you tipped your cap over your eyes to block the sun out. "I know its pretty fucked up, Cheesy, but I gotta thing for the bad boys. Always have. Probably always will. They break your heart...I'm well aware of that; I must be a masochist or something."

The bear looked at you, his brown eyes cutting through you as if all he was doing was judging you in this moment.

"Hey, it's not like I love that about me!" You began getting defensive. "And what - what do you know? You're just a bear...a bear with diabetes, I might add..."

You laid your arms across your chest and huffed as Cheeseburger laid his head on his paws.

"I'm sorry buddy. I just, I get stupidly defensive sometimes." You scratched his neck which made him flop onto his side.

"Maybe you're the only man I need Cheesy boy. I mean, I spend more time with you than anyone really, you make me feel safe, and I do love you...just not...in _that_ way...I'm a freak but ... not like that."

You leaned back again into his warm fur as the sun beat down on you, washing away all your cares, all your concerns and all your thoughts.

Of course, every moment of peace and quiet seemed to bring thoughts of the Seed brothers into your mind.

Every...single...time...


	8. Blowing Sh!t up - Sharky x Fem!Deputy

"Ohhh man Hurk! You're a fuckin' genius!" Sharky chuckled excitedly, his hands reaching towards his cousin to grab the modified RPG from his hands. You knew when you were summoned to the Moonflower Trailer Park that things were about to get weird: crazy, drunk, and weird. Even though it was only around 5pm, you knew that at least one of the men who called you there would be at least buzzed as you walked towards the center of the park noticing a cooler full of beers.

"What are you idiots up to now?" You called as you held your shotgun with both hands. The men turned their attention to you as Sharky pointed the RPG to the ground. "And there's the hottest deputy in the county." He said causing you to blush. "Whoa, just the county?" Hurk added as he nudged his cousin in the ribs, causing the beer in Hurk's hands to spill with the jerking motion. You rolled your eyes as you leaned the shotgun up against the cooler and grabbed a beer, cracking it open and taking a drink.

"I don't know how you guys can drink this cheap beer. Tastes like rat piss." You scoffed as a shiver went sliding through your body at the bitter taste. "Hey, we aren't all racking in that sweet deputy dough there." Sharky scoffed.

"So, how do you use this huh Sharky?" Hurk said as he grabbed the gun part of the flamethrower. Sharky's eyes widened as he put the RPG back onto the table and grabbed the object from Hurk's careless hands. "Whoa whoa whoa. Are you this careless with women, Hurk? No wonder you're still single." He said which caused you to snicker.

"You sound like you aren't?" You nodded to him and took another sip of the gross beer.

"Well that may be, but at least I know how to handle the ladies." Sharky winked at you and you rolled your eyes once more. "Keep it up buddy and my eyes will effectively roll out of my head."

"See, Hurk. No one touches my baby here. Just keep your grimy hands off her." Sharky said as he gently took the flamethrower and began cooing over the machinery. Hurk shrugged it off and grabbed another beer, cracked it open and then wrapped his arm around your waist before ramming his beer can into yours, causing yours to fall from your grip.

"Ugh. Thanks Hurk."

"No problemo Dep!"

Hurk sauntered back over to the table that held his new RPG, nicely modded out. "This will be the fucker of all Peggies." he said, a tight smile spread across his face. Sharky came walking over to you as he put his hand on your shoulder and leaned into your ear. "Don't worry, he has to head back to his dad's for any ammo. He'll figure it out in a few minutes."

You smiled and looked at Sharky, giving him a look that caused him to gulp and give a nervous laugh.

"C'mon Shark! Let's test this bad boy out! Er, uh, girl? Thing? Whatever. Let's get'r'done!" Hurk leaned back as he made thrusting movements with his hips. Sometimes you wondered why you hung out with this sausage fest, but then Sharky would go and do something super cute you and you melted, realizing why you did. Hurk wasn't too bad himself, always keeping an eye on you and watching your back, so you knew you were safe with these two even if they acted like prepubescent teenagers.

"Oh! Hell nawh bruh!" Hurk gasped as he stared down the barrel of the rocket launcher. "Got no fucking ammo! Left it at Senior's! Dammit!" Hurk's postured loosened like a child who was just told 'no' by his mother. You shrugged. "Well, looks like we're going back?"

"Nah, don't let me kill the buzz here Dep! You and Shark get some shootin' practice in! Ya'll need it girl." Hurk winked at you and you tightened your stance, slightly offended at his comment.

"I can hit a Peggie square between the eyes with my bow, where the fuck do you get off?" You smirked at your own comment to which the men just laughed. "No need to get all hot and bothered there, Dep." Hurk said as he put his rocket launcher into the back of Senior's car and got into the driver's seat. He leaned his elbow out the window and waved at you and Sharky.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do you two!" He hollered as he slammed the pedal to the metal and spun dirt in your faces. You turned your head into Sharky's chest to cover your face from the rocks and dust that were being thrown everywhere by Hurk's car before he drove off. You were taken aback when you smelled Sharky's soft sweatshirt, a hint of gasoline and cheap cologne stuck to him as your eyes instinctively closed as you breathed deeply, your mind drifting.

"Don't know if we should've let him drive." Sharky said as you felt his chest vibrate under your touch as he let out a chuckle.

"Dep?" He said, your eyes widened as you found your eyes were closed. They snapped open as you realized Sharky was looking down at you. "You okay there, Chica?" You felt like the cat who had just caught the canary, your hands were twirling around the string for his hoodie as you realized what you were doing. "Um. Yes, I'm fine. Just uh,"

"Good!" Sharky said as he pulled himself away and grabbed your shotgun that was still leaning against the cooler. "So, I thought you could test out using my fire bullets."

"Uh, incendiary ammo?" You corrected.

"Right right right." He chuckled as he began loading the shells into the gun and handed it to you. "Try it." He shoved the gun into your hands and pointed at the side of a broken down car.

"You want me to shoot the car?" You said, surprised. "That's usually not what you use for target practice, Shark."

"Well, I ain't seeing any moving targets around here, so you may as well. Don't worry, Shorty, all the fire starting parts have been taken out.... _I think._ " He whispered the last part as your heart dropped.

"You think?" You spat back as you had just lined up the shot. "You're fine, you're fine." Sharky said as he pushed your arms back to firing position. You shook your head and fired the gun, the shells catching lighting up the upholstery as you stepped back. "Uh, should we put that out?" You said as Sharky's eyes were just wide.

"Hoooolllly Shiiit Dep." He crossed his legs and bent over like he was trying to hide something.

"You okay bud?" You said as you went to touch his shoulder, he stepped back avoiding your touch - a highly unusual move for him as you could see right through his attempts to cover up the way he felt about you.

"Yep. Yep I'm fine, just uh, the trouser snake has been awoken." He turned himself around and put his hands on his knees as if to catch his breath.

"Oh God, Shark." You laughed, putting the gun down. "You're really bad at hiding this." You put your hand on his back as he shot up, adjusted his belt and turned to you. You tried to avert your gaze from his ... situation as you kept your eyes on his. "Whaddya mean, Shorty?" His hands went to his hips awkwardly like he was trying to avoid the topic at hand. You stepped closer to him as he tried backing up, but your hand grabbed his off his hip and you placed it on your own.

"You've been acting super weird since we blew up Joseph's Statue." Your hand went to cradle his face in your hand, the smell of gunpowder still fresh on your fingers causing him to lean into your touch. "Then, Hurk let it slip, not that I couldn't clue in without him, but he just confirmed it."

You stepped in closer to him as you placed your palms flat on his chest feeling his breaths enter and leave his lungs like sweet music to your ears. "That shit." He spat out, trying to hide his smile. "Don't go telling Hurk anything Dep." You couldn't help but chuckle as you leaned your head into his chest, his arms slinking around your waist as he pulled you in closer to him, seemingly forgetting about his situation down under as you brushed against him.

"Uh...." He said as your body caused him to flinch. "Should we go take care of this little ... issue?" You said, your eyelashes batting at him. "Whoa whoa. We?" He pulled back slightly to look at you with surprised eyes. You slightly raised yourself on tip toes as you laid a gentle kiss on his lips, his eyes widening before he pulled you in closer, increasing the passion behind the kiss. His tongue began teasing at your mouth as you opened, granting him access to yours which caused you to give a smirk.

Sharky pulled away and immediately grabbed your hand, guiding you to what you assumed was his trailer as your heart began thudding in your chest.


	9. John Seed - Normal People NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and John are together - have been for a while, but this is how normal people act in love. No history needed for this, you can be whoever you want to be - Rook, a Peggy, an outsider...enjoy 😉

John called earlier. He was going to be working late...again. It was getting to be predictable, he really didn't need to phone or text each time, but you appreciated the thought nonetheless. At first his late nights were welcome - you were able to focus on you for once, instead of having to worry about keeping John happy. You loved him, but he was quite needy. He didn't like sharing you, and you were fine with that, but it made you lonely when he wasn't around.

Being that he _was_ the Baptist, the Herald of the Holland Valley, the Inquisitor - take your pick, you knew that he also kept you under wraps to protect you. Dating a Herald was, absolutely crazy. But you were too, how else could you handle John? Any sane person would be running in the other direction, but you managed to work your way not only into John's life, but also his sheets. Your love was taboo, you just a lowly Project member who was staying late, helping Joseph take care of the menial things he didnt have time for, and somehow you caught John's wandering eye.

Joseph blessed the relationship because, in his mind, if John was content he would be less likely to sin - only with you, which was better than letting him succumb to his wandering eye. John was a womanizer, sure, but he was faithful when he was in a relationship, and it was clear he only had eyes for you.

It was getting late and you weren't expecting John to be home until later, much later. It had been a while since you two had done the dirty tango between the sheets, so you were hoping he wouldn't be as late as he had been the last few nights. He _said_ he would call before he left in a few hours, so you knew you had some time to chill before cleaning yourself up.

You went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of wine, a big glass of wine, before you plopped yourself down on the couch and opened your laptop.

You clicked around looking for a good show or movie to watch, and you found the perfect chick flick to watch - one you'd seen a hundred times, one that a man like John would roll his eyes at watching, but it was a hot and steamy romantic thriller that made you tingly all over - call it a guilty pleasure movie.

Each time you watched the movie you were on the edge if your seat, even though you knew every love scene, every jump scare and every twist before they happened. You were glad you were alone so you could yell at the female protagonist as she went back and forth between her lovers and try warning her about the Private eye who was watching every move.

"Just. How does she not see it?" You would constantly say as you shook your head.

It was still early, evening had just fallen and you saw headlights pull up to the Ranch. You assumed it might be Joseph looking for John, or God forbid, Jacob. You were pleasantly surprised when you heard John's familiar boots tapping through the door before you heard his keys crash onto the counter where he always dropped them. You smiled but didn't move a muscle as the movie was just getting your favorite part.

John walked up behind the couch and saw you laying on your back, a glass of wine in your hand and your legs resting on the back of the couch. He just about jumped out of his skin when he saw you wearing a loose v neck shirt with little shorts that, he knew, barely covered your butt. You felt his hand slide over your calf and then up your knee as he leaned over the couch and placed a kiss in your forehead.

"You're early." You said as you pressed up into his kiss. John smiled as you knew he was about to wander off and go shower, but you just wanted his arms wrapped around you.

"Sit babe. It's almost done. Then you can go shower." You looked up him with the sweetest eyes. His eyes rolled as he removed his long coat and threw it on the couch opposite you and slinked in under you as you raised your torso off the couch.

"So, who's that guy peeking through the window?" John asked as he tried figuring out the premise of the movie even though he didn't care, quite frankly neither did you - you had other things on your mind as you laced your fingers into his that hung over the back of the couch, and you pulled his hand down to rest on your chest.

"See, she's having an affair with that guy, obviously, and the guy peeking is a private eye for her husband. But her husband doesn't know that he actually has been stalking her before he hired him. And the guy she's sleeping with is actually her husband's boss and he's a bounty hunter." You said, making it sound like it's just the easiest and best plot ever, but John shook his head in confusion.

"That's a fucking stupid plot." He laughed as he shook his head. You took a sip of your wine as you handed the glass to John and offered him some. "Oh, I know. But it's so good."

John downed the rest of your wine and handed the glass back to you to which you turned your body to look at him in annoyance. "Really babe?" John shrugged and smiled at you as he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.

"How much longer is this?" He asked, his mind wandering as he began tracing indistinguishable shapes on your chest with his tattooed fingers. You smiled as you relinquished your fingers from his, allowing him to let his other hand wander down your stomach and play with the ties on your shorts.

"Just about done. Can you hang on for a bit?" You whined at him. "How many times have you seen this movie? I have found it on while you fallen asleep when I've come home late at least 6 times before." He asked, his fingers trailing under your shirt and grazing over your skin.

"More than 6 times." You snickered, your hand reaching under you to his thigh as you shifted onto your side and worked your hand towards the inside of his thigh. "You can't be doing that if you want to finish this shitty movie." He said as he grabbed your hand that began moving closer and closer to his core. You smiled mischievously, flashing your best bedroom eyes at him. "I can always finish it later. This would be more fun." You bit your bottom lip as John licked his and stood up fast.

"Upstairs. Now." He said as he reached over to the laptop and snapped the lid closed. You shot up off the couch and began stepping up the stairs. John stood up and undid his belt as he watched how your hips swayed as you skipped up the stairs towards his bedroom.

As you entered the room, you thought about getting undressed for him, but where's the fun in that? Half the fun is getting him worked into a frenzy. You were more than happy to let him work for it. When John came into view, he stood in the doorway as he began undoing the buttons on his vest and then his shirt as he pulled his blue shirt out from his pants, his buckle and jeans were undone as he was clearly ready to pounce.

"Hmm." You stood up from the bed and seductively walked over to him, your one hand resting on his chest which rapidly was rising and falling, and the other curling under his collar. "Someone looks awfully frustrated here." Your head tilted as you ran your finger up and down his pectoral muscle, tracing the tattoos and scaring under the tips of your fingers.

"That's definitely not good. We should probably do something about that." You bit your bottom lip as John put his hands on your hips and pulled you hard into his body, his mouth immediately attached to yours as he pushed his tongue into your mouth and tugged your bottom lip before releasing.

He grabbed your shirt and pulled it over your head before he quickly snapped your bra off. John smirked as your breasts were fully exposed to him. He wrapped one arm around your back as the other grasped at your bare chest. John began walking you backwards towards the bed before your legs hit the edge of the bed frame. He shoved you down on the bed and slipped his shirt and vest off and let them fall messily to the floor.

Your back arched hard and your stomach caved causing your chest to push out further into his as he climbed on top of you, his mouth tracing the crook of your neck before nipping and tugging at your skin. Moans and groans slipped from your mouth as John bit slightly harder, making it clear to you that he was getting more and more turned on.

John curled his fingers under the waistband of your shorts and flung them off along with your underwear, not bothering to even take interest in the sexy Brazilian cut panties you picked out for tonight. He only saw that they were pink, but he didn't care: he wanted access to what was underneath them.

John kicked his boots off as he began kissing his way down your chest, down the valley between your breasts and across your stomach. Every move he made caused you to twitch and arch your back, your fingers digging into his scalp and neck as you tried your best not to mess up his hair too much.

As John got closer to the area you wanted him in, he looked up at you and smirked before lunging at your lips once more with his. Your fingers curled into his beard as you pulled him closer into a passionate kiss.

"Please, John." You whined as he looked down at you, knowing exactly what you wanted. The most devilish smile spread across his face as he licked his lips. "Is this what you want?" He asked as his fingers traced down your stomach towards your core. You knew what he was getting at: what he was wanting to hear. He stroked your thighs and avoided your sensitive spots once more, teasing you until you said what he wanted you to say.

"Mmm. Yes John. Yes. That's what I want." With that, John lowered his mouth onto your core, his tongue flicking and sucking on your sensitive spots sending you into complete overdrive. Your vision began bluring together as your focus was on his movements, trying to think only of him so you could peak, hopefully more than once. You felt John push your thighs apart more as he worked so diligently to make you reach your climax.

"Oh, Goddammit. Ffuck, John." You exclaimed as you began grabbing handfuls of the sheets into your hand, your one hand coming to your face so you could bite your finger as you stifled your cries. John looked you in the eye as you felt one of his digits enter you. "Scream for me." He commanded, and you obliged.

He went back to work as you quickly hit your peak, your cries squeaking out of your throat. "Ooooohh...shhhhhit baby...mmmm" it was pornographic the sounds he was causing your mouth to form, and he loved it. John helped you ride down from your high as you ended up climaxing a second time under his touch, his fingers curling inside you as he continued his assault on your core with his mouth.

Once you came down, John reached into the nightstand, and you knew he was ready. You tried catching your breath as you rose up on your elbows, your hand pushing your hair out of your face as you saw him getting the condom on. He shuffled his way towards you and slammed your thighs onto the bed. John began teasing you, not quite ready to enter you.

"Such a tease John." You said as you sat up and wrapped your arms around his neck. "I just love when you bite your lip and your eyes roll in the back of your head for me." He smirked as you bucked your hips into him to try and get your way.

He finally caved and he pushed his way in, your breath falling out of your mouth in a high gasp as he slowly thrust into you before pushing you onto your back. Your hands went to his back as you pulled him into you, your nails digging into him and dragging, causing him to hiss through his teeth.

He began pulling you up as he stayed inside you, his arms pulling you to sit on him. John wanted your chest bouncing in his face as he began pawing at your body, his hands grabbing and his mouth nipping at you as best as he could as you slowly rocked into him.

"Mmm. I have missed you." He said through sighs and moans, his body tensing up with every motion you made. Soon you were grinding your hips into his causing his movements to slow completely as you took control, but that wouldn't do. No, John wanted to be in control, and though he allowed you for a moment, he quickly bucked you off and swung your leg over causing you to flip onto your side.

John's hands grabbed your hips as he flipped you onto your stomach before raising your ass up to him as he stood off the bed. He thrust himself into you as he pulled on your shoulder slightly and then his other hand controlled your hips. Your hands were flat on the bed as your fingers began curling into the sheets as the pleasure you were receiving made you moan louder and louder.

"Mmm baby you're so fucking good." John said as he thrust into you, his hand on your shoulder went to your back as he pushed your face into the mattress to send your ass up higher into him. You turned your head to see him as your hand attempted to grab his thigh so you could dig your fingers into him, but he grabbed you by the wrist, then grabbed your other wrist forcing you to just take him. His speed increased and his rhythm became sloppy as he was getting closer. Faster, harder, rougher he plowed his body hard into you as you gasped and whined at him, his body sending yours into complete overload as he came hard into you, his body leaning slightly onto your back as he moaned and heavily breathed before leaving kisses up and down your back.

"Oh, God John." You said, he hissed as he pulled out and you collapsed onto your stomach. "That...was needed." He said as he plopped down next to you and his hand draped over your back.

You crawled onto him, your hand landing on his cheek before you began scratching his bearded chin. He turned to kiss you and you met him halfway.

"I love you. I'm sorry I've been working so much." John said as he pushed some hair behind your ear. "I love you too. Don't forget, I can always help you release some of that work stress." You smiled as John's hand reached for your ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I can't even _try_ to forget after nights like this."  
  


_Woah._ _Anyone_ _else need a cigarette?_


	10. Joseph Seed x Femdep - The Bunker NSFW

It had been seven days since Joseph trapped you with him in that damned bunker. For some reason, you would've rather taken your chances up top with the nuclear blast than be caught down here...with him...alone.

Joseph had relieved you of your handcuffs within a few days as you promised you weren't going to assault him. What was the point in that? You already made Joseph take care of Dutch's body as you were too close to him and wanted to rid your new home of that before it became a huge issue: you knew if you were to kill Joseph you would be alone and have to dispose of the body somehow. Both were unappealing even though you had locked yourself up in, what you assumed to have been, Dutch's bedroom while Joseph slept in the living space on the couch.

What you assumed to be morning rolled around as your eyes flickered open, the sudden twinge of nausea billowing in your stomach before it quickly moved up to your throat. You clasped your hand over your mouth with haste as you threw the covers off your body and ran out to the bathroom before dry heaving into the steel toilet. You tried being quiet, or as quiet as one can be while heaving over the porcelain throne. As you felt done, you slumped onto the floor after ridding the evidence, wiping your mouth on a towel that hung nearby.

Your head laid against the cool wall as you wiped the sweat from your forehead, your brain cracking through what may have caused this.

Pregnant? Ha. Hilarious, but you had just finished your period the day before the blast. Poison? No, Joseph was prepared but he obviously wasn't prepared to have to takeover Dutch's bunker. Food poisoning? You had eaten nothing but bread and canned beans since arriving, so you doubted that.

A gentle knock came as the door slowly pushed open. Your eyes met Joseph, his body covered with obviously one of Dutch's plaid shirts as it was at least 3 sizes too big, but he adjusted it well by rolling up the sleeves and tucking it into his jeans to hide the bagginess of it. "Deputy? Are you all right?"

You tugged your knees up into your chest. "Just peachy.." you sighed as you forced a smile. Joseph stood over you for a moment before dampening a cloth with cold water and handing it to you. You wiped your brow and the back of your neck before you let out a heavy sigh and returned your head to the wall.

"What was that all about, Deputy? You're not ... pregnant...I hope." Joseph asked nervously as he crouched down to your level. You couldn't help but laugh as the color drained completely from his face. "Oh God. No. Women throw up for other reasons too Joseph. No. Probably just stressed is all. Plus it's not like I spent my time slutting it up."

Joseph nodded as he lowered himself to the floor, his head lowering to see his hands folding onto his legs that extended before him. "If there's something bothering you.." he tried starting a thought but you quickly snapped your head to him and gave him a nasty glare.

"Something's bothering me all right. This is all your fault. If you would've just come peacefully..."

"I never once fought back, Deputy. It was not by my own hand that I was freed from you. This was how it was meant to be."

"Everyone's dead, Joseph. And you're still going on about that crap? Your brothers are dead. Your pretend sister is dead. Your followers, almost all dead." Your eyes narrowed as you felt little to no remorse for saying these words to him, knowing that their deaths were all at your hands.

Joseph sighed as he lowered his head. It was weird to see him quiet, not smirking or holding something against you or manipulating you.

"I thought I knew God's plan. I was wrong." His voice seemed to break as he spoke, the words eerily familiar to you as you distinctly remembered hearing him speak them before you confronted him the final time, though this time, his tone was more somber.

"You took my family, Deputy. And now, you are mine." His words rang through your head which was still throbbing and woozy from earlier. "The hell does that mean?"

Joseph's hand went to your face, a gentle touch that you never had felt from him or his family members before, well, besides Faith.

"You are my family now. You're all I have left." Your eyes searched his as you tried figuring out something to say, something to strike his possessive words with.

"I don't belong to you." You retorted as you jerked your head away from him, your hand slapping his away before you stood and leaned over the sink.

Joseph slowly rose to his feet, his hands extending towards your hips a his hands grasped your sides. "I'm all you have left too." His words rang truth as you sighed and turned around to face him.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. You have caused, such pain, such damage. Even if this was meant to happen, you did a lot of fucked up things to get to where we are now." Your palm went to Joseph's chest as you pushed him away from you and you slinked out from beneath his loose hold. Making your way to the room where the radio sat, you found a water bottle and cracked the seal open before taking a swig of the warm liquid.

"You'll learn to appreciate my company, Deputy. It won't be all bad." Joseph said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. Were you going crazy or did he just bite his bottom lip?

"Will I, now? I'm sure this radio will connect to others. My friends aren't stupid. They must've survived. Well, I'm not sure about Hurk and Sharky, but the others? I don't have a doubt in my mind." You walked over to the radio that sat and began turning the dial as Joseph's eyes stayed connected to you as your hip pushed out into the metal table, your legs crossing slightly.

"Do you mind, Joseph? Sheesh. What's gotten into you?" Your attention went to hold the radio's static as Joseph slowly made his way over to you. His arms crossing over his chest as he watched your delicate fingers turn through the frequencies hoping to catch a break.

"Dep-y? ...there?"  
"Nick? Nick!" You began shouting into the receiver as you recognized Nick's voice coming through the static filled radio. "Shit..." you slammed the receiver down and hung your head.

"This isn't how I want to spend the next seven years. Locked in a damned prison...with you." Your eyes snapped over to see Joseph leaning against the wall to your right, pictures of his family littering the room and behind his shoulders.

"Do you think, Deputy, that this is how I want to spend my time? How I had planned to? But as I said, I thought I knew God's plan, obviously this is what he had planned. For me and you to be together during the collapse." Your eyes all but rolled out of your head as he smirked and pushed himself from the wall.

"You scoff at it, but had you left well enough alone, neither of us would be in this situation. The blood on your hands wouldn't have happened, your colleagues would be alive, and you would be, dare I say, happy .. until the collapse. Your lack of preparation would've been your doom. But, your final days may have been filled with love and happiness, had you just ... walked away."

Your fists clenched into balls as they hung by your side. His words rang truth but you didn't like that he was slapping you in the face with it.

"I was doing my job - following orders. What was I supposed to do?" Your voice echoed through the room as Joseph kept his calm composure, his arms uncrossing from his chest. "I'm sure if you had objections they wouldn't have forced your hand, Deputy. Some of the blame must fall on you."

Your eyes narrowed at Joseph as you turned your back to him and began walking off to the bedroom, the door slamming behind you as you clicked the lock.

^.^

It had been two days since you locked yourself away, not wanting to associate with Joseph after he laid some hard facts on you. Joseph made you mad, but you were feeling tense and you wanted a release. You wanted to punch someone. You craved human contact, human touch. The only one who could provide you with either a violent or erotic touch was Joseph - the one man you were sent to take down, the man who you saw reek so much havoc on the County you loved.

Peeking through the door, you heard nothing but the deafening silence. You grabbed your towel and silently skipped across to the bathroom, the door silently clicking shut behind you. You looked in the mirror as you touched your fingertips to your cheek, noting the cuts that had began fading.

You began to unbutton your oversized flannel shirt, untucking it from your jeans before you pulled off your belt and pulled your camisole over your head. Pushing your pants off, you stood with your back to the door as you stripped off the rest of your clothing and stepped into the shower, quickly pulling the curtain back as you always felt Joseph was about to walk in.

As you turned the water on, you heard a faint tapping on the door. You peered out from behind the curtain, the warm water splashing onto your back. Joseph pushed the door open as he asked if he could come in. You hate that there was only one bathroom between the two of you.

"Make it quick please?" You said as you popped your head back into the shower. Joseph was brushing his teeth at quite a slow pace while you finished using conditioner in your hair. You were annoyed when you couldn't find the body wash in the shower and you looked out to see it sitting on the back of the toilet for some reason. Joseph had his back pressed up to the sink as he slowly pushed his toothbrush across his teeth.

"Um. Could you grab me the soap please?" Joseph's eyes landed on the white bottle and then back to you. He nodded and raised a finger asking for a moment to finish. You pulled the curtain closed again as you waited a moment.

Your eyes opened wide when you felt a palm gently press against your back and slide over your stomach. "Here." Joseph whispered into your ear as he reached in front of you and grabbed the loofah from the tap. You were too freaked to move, your body froze as you heard the body wash being squeezed onto the poof.

"What...are you doing?" You asked in your shell shocked state. "Shh deputy. Let me take care of you." Joseph's voice was low, quiet and awkwardly seductive in that moment. You turned your head to see him standing with the curtain open, his body slowly walking into the shower with you as he had fully undressed. You blushed as you whipped your head to face the tiled wall once more.

"This isn't a team sport, Joseph." You said as his pressed the soapy loofah to your back, slowly dragging it up down and over your skin. Your eyes closed as he dragged it down your legs, up over your bum and began working on the front. The moment that you felt a spark was when Joseph's hand connected with your hip, his fingers gently pressing into you as he swiped the soap over your lower abdomen. You could feel his breath on the nape of your neck as he began nuzzling into your neck, your body feeling completely exposed and vulnerable.

"I know your craving touch, Deputy. Let me help you." Joseph purred in your ear, his voice dropping an octave as you thought you felt hid tongue flick at your ear.

Soon, the loofah dropped as Joseph's other hand pulled your hips into him, his hardness being pressed against your back as you slightly threw your head back.

"I. Uh..." you were lost for words as you didn't know what to even do right now. You were turned on, you knew it. Joseph wasn't ugly, his body called you to stare, begged you to touch and demanded you were attentive. But the problem was the man who possessed the body wasn't a choice partner, at least not in your eyes.

"I don't use people, Joseph. I'm not like you." You basically moaned it out as your head rolled to the side and your eyes closed. Joseph quickly whipped you around to face him, his naked body pressing yours into the wall of the shower. "I don't use people, Deputy. I have been drawn to you since day one, the moment my eyes met yours in my chapel, I knew I would tame you." His fingers brushed down your cheek before he dragged his thumb over your lips. "You are so beautiful." Joseph's eyes flicked to your lips as he began closing the gap, his lips pressing into yours as his eyes closed.

You were shocked, but found your hands pressing into his chest almost like you were running on autopilot. You found yourself kissing him back, like you wanted him. Did you?

Joseph nudged your head to the side as you pressed your head into the wall more to allow him access to your supple neck, your hands landing on his shoulders as he propped your leg onto his hip. As he peppered kissed down your neck, you began grinding your hips into his, his mouth opening against your skin as the touch was causing him to feel overwhelmed.

"Oh, Y/N." Joseph sighed out as he pressed your hips flush to the wall to cease your teasing. His fingers trailed up and down yiur thighs before making their way to your core, his fingers pressing into you as you gasped at his touch. As he pumped his digits in and out of your body, you were gasping and moaning before he pulled his fingers from you and began rubbing your sensitive bud. His fingers moved methodically and quickly as he brought you to your peak. "That's it Deputy. Scream my name."

"Nnngh. Joseph." You couldn't help yourself in that moment. Anything he asked of you, you were about to do if it meant he wouldn't stop touching you. Each time his skin met yours it was like a fire was erupting in your stomach.

Joseph brought you down before slamming his lips into yours, his tongue delving into your mouth as he explored it like it was a cavern of secrets. He grabbed hold of his manhood before pressing it into you, your fingers digging into his shoulders as you brought your other leg to his hip, both your legs wrapping tightly around him and pushing him fully inside you. Your mouth dropped at the pressure building before he started thrusting his hips, the movement causing you to feel the pleasure.

"You're mine now, Y/N." Joseph's voice was ragged as he picked up his speed, his growls and grunts becoming louder with each movement. You met his thrusts with your own as you enhanced the pleasure he was receiving before Joseph's head fell to your chest, his hand cupping your breast as he sucked its peak into his mouth, his tongue caressing it as you released a pleasure filled yelp. That was what he needed as he began thrusting like a madman, his speed almost unbearable as he exhaled a loud moan when he reached his peak and came within you.

Your head fell into the wall as Joseph brushed your hair from your face, his eyes gazing deeply into yours. "I meant that, Deputy. You are mine."

You were breathing heavy like you had just ran a marathon, but your heart was swelling with lust for this man. "All yours then." You breathed out as Joseph lowered your feet to touch the wet ground. He twisted off the shower taps and grabbed your towel, his hands wrapping it under your lifted arms as he took hold of your chin and placed a kiss on your lips. Your eyes felt glazed over as you gave him a soft smile which he returned before turning and leaving the shower.


End file.
